halobombshelterfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 3 Board User Survival
The Halo 3 Board User Survival, or H3 BUS, is the game created by Dejkha that originated on the GameFAQs Halo 3 message board. It is like a basic hurt and heal game except it includes the regulars at the board and the rules change accordingly. Before The First H3 BUS The Halo 3 Board User Survival was first called "Halo 3 Board User Hurt and Heal". When it was made there were many complaints. For one thing it originally only included about twenty of the regulars on the board. This didn't include most of the H3BC members because Dejkha didn't realize that's where many of the vets hang out. So once he tried creating the first one, there were complaints like "What? No Roaddoggy?" and "Where's Tortugal?". After recreating the list a second time that brought it up to about thirty people total. There were more complaints with people saying "Why am i not on the list?" and someone else said "hurt and heal games are stupid and no one cares enough to participate and say it." These complaints lead to the final attempt at the topic. It was renamed to "Halo 3 Board User Survival" and contained about 60 or so people on the list. The Halo 3 Board User Survival After everything was ready, the H3 BUS was offically born. Many of the people that were on the list participated in it and it turned out to be a huge success within the board. It was continually modded so Dejkha had to keep a seperate record of the stats. Delta108 had used an alt to help boost his helath count, but this wasn't found out until after it was over. In the end, the winner was TheSacredRing by pretty much a land slide. The Halo 3 Board User Survival 2 The second time around the rules were pretty much the same. This time it was not modded at all and included about 80 people. By the time this had been created, there were many new regulars due to a recent flood in the board. Many of these new regulars are now part of the Bombshelter. During this, rat_in_a_Hat had also used an alt, ScarSama, to help boost his health count as well as others. He later committed suicide as a penalty. The idea was thought up the have ranks for the final ten people left and awards for certain things like "Most kills". People still include their rank in their GameFAQs/ Gamespot sigs. The New H3 BUS Once the Halo Bombshelter got it's own proboards, the H3 BUS was transfered to there. There was a poll with different forms it could take since there weren't as many members at the newly created board and there was a "poll" option to us. It was decided that it would turn to a tournament type of game where people vote for one of two people to advance. This version is currently still active. The rat_in_a_Hat H3 BUS After the H3 BUS had been recreated on the Bombshelter, rat_in_a_Hat made the original version on GameFAQs. This like Dejkha's first attempt only included about twenty people. It wasn't long after that people were complaining and it was eventually replaced by version 3, below. The Halo 3 Board User Survival Ver. 3 The newest verion of the H3 BUS is the current one on GameFAQs. This one is currently the slowest yet, possibly due to many of the users avoiding GameFAQs once the Bombshelter relocated. This time Delta108 tried to use his alt again, but he was told not to without an argument. This was also the first time someone had been banned from participating. It probably won't come as any surprise, but that person was The Sarrow.